


in a room full of art, i'd still stare at you

by bisexualklausmikaelson



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2019-06-16 01:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15425805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualklausmikaelson/pseuds/bisexualklausmikaelson
Summary: "He drew her very tenderly close and their lips met like starved hearts" - or a series of unrelated klayley drabbles, requested on my tumblr





	1. it seems like once again you’ve had to greet me with goodbye;

**Author's Note:**

> Request: Could you do something with Klaus thinking about the long life he has lived and the fact that his loved ones (aside from his siblings) keep dying along the way?
> 
> a/n: Klaus-centric, writing this was very painful but beautiful experience and I hate how TO keeps killing off so many women :’(

― 

He loved Tatia like he loved the rain.

Soft, wet, humid and sometimes - a storm. She can go from tinkles of slow and cascading droplets, rivulets sinking down skin, feeding the planet, making the leaves grow and the flowers bloom. This girl was like delicate little raindrops on a summer’s day.

Although, her lips are like spring’s heaviness. Moist and deep plum - like a trembling war song. 

He was human back then, so very innocent and brave. he loved with all his heart - with all his might.

In another timeline, she’s alive. so unrepentantly alive. Everything tastes like ripe mangoes and freshly squeezed lemons. Klaus’ life is like a dream halved, after her, he explores cities & people. His knees tremble. His heart floats in his mouth. There is too much fire for flesh to contain. 

(The day Tatia is buried, there is thunder and lightning. And Klaus is reminded just how destructive rainstorms can be. He cries at her funeral, tears in his eyes mixing with the cruel weather wrecking havoc above him.

He vows that from now on, he will hate the rain).

― 

He loved Aurora like he loved the stars.

Scattered and sparse - a sickle shaped smile when the planets pass in between them. He sees her and she makes him paint portraits of rosy pink flowers, Apollo’s skin, damaged and broken but with vines growing out of his spine. Klaus’ art becomes love in the form of paints and brushstrokes.

(Her fingers feel like feathers being tickled down the line of his throat. She could break him if she wanted to - he recognizes this early on in his short time with him.

So instead, he breaks her).

Ancient April blood showers over him like speckled fire balls – he sees cold glimpses of violent winters, snow storms and faithless worship. The girl is dead flecks of gold on his rises, dreamy Sundays on his skin, empty bedroom walls, cherry coke, throats like the bodies of those conquered by Zeus himself ―

Anyway, he hates the stars too. 

― 

He loved Camille like he loved the sun.

Her memories vibrate like chords - like the barbed wire that wraps from ankle to wrist. He doesn’t know much about love, not since he’s become a monster. But he knows, that out of all the stars, he loved the sun best. He doesn’t forget, as it hangs above him, as he bleeds ― 

He still loved the blonde human girl the best. And when her mouth calls for God, her fist shatter his chest.

Because, for centuries, he thought himself ruler of this world. He even built himself kingdoms and walls so high, he swears that no one could break them. And to think, that this young, small, human girl could destroy his dead heart.

Well, that was just turmoil.

It was like waking up at 6 am and having gardens somewhere within. Where the beautiful jonquils have turned into weeds - where the final remnants of his humanity are just fucking smashed because she dies.

She fucking dies at sunset. Like a tragedy - like a train wreck.

(And even in this stillness, he still cannot bring himself to hate the sun).

― 

He loved Hayley like he loved the moon. 

Like he loved slow mornings. His mouth burned into a ruddy pigmentation of desire, trading his blood for instant coffee with her - for always forgetting to kiss her goodbye. Reminding him of the peanut shells she left scattered around the room, light tracing the back of her neck, her smile warm, her skin warmer. 

Hayley is silver glitter on his spine. The gash in his cheek. His hands digging into her grave.

He knows he always searches for love in broken places, but this time – he thought maybe it will last. Maybe, he had a shot at happiness.

Because you see, the mother of his daughter was the strongest woman he had ever known. Half vampire, half wolf, and a full-on volcano. The moment she stepped in to his life, he knew that no one could break her down.

Except for herself.

(When he sees her for the last time, stars collide in his ribcage, dried up roots grow an audience of flowers in his chest, in the heat of the moment, he remembers her differently – bloody and bruised.

He cries.

The moon truly is the loneliest of them all).

―


	2. I felt melting magnets babe ;

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: Taking inspiration from your url, would you mind writing something where Klaus has only ever dated guys and finds himself having serious feelings for Hayley?

― 

Sexuality has never been a thing Klaus Mikaelson felt the need to label.

Gay, straight, bisexual – he didn’t think of any of it in such blatant terms. It was something he felt, something he couldn’t describe. Attraction combined with unbewilder admiration, and for his entire life, he’s only had this type of relationship with men.

He didn’t assume that things were going to change anytime soon.

(His little brother is in their shared art room, again, lurking. Kol’s guitar lies there in it’s corner untouched and dirty. And it’s like he’s just there to make fun of Klaus. He’s got his fingers on his piano keys, looking a bit tense as he stares at the sheet of music notes.

But they don’t make sense anymore. They are all jumbled up in his mind and all he sees is a wolf).

“So,” Kol mumbles. “I hear you’re seeing a woman now?”

Klaus pauses, avoiding eye-contact. “Where did you hear that?” He quips.

The younger brother chuckles, taking a seat beside him on the piano bench. “Your ex-boyfriend, Stefan,” he whispers, nimble fingers lingering on the dusty old keys. “He’s been quite in everyone’s ear about this new girl of yours,” he goes on to say.

“Jealousy sure is a rather ugly shade on Stefan Salvatore,” Klaus releases, trying his best to sound nonchalant.

The truth is – Stefan still means a lot to him, he just couldn’t handle dating a true monster. Klaus understands, or he tries his best to. He knows he isn’t everyone’s cup of tea. Although, the few people who do love him are truly special.

(Even the sky reminded him of her).

“And her name is Hayley and I’m not seeing her per se,” He specifies, and it’s mostly because, he can sense that his snarky family member is probing him for info.

Kol’s smile suddenly fades. He puts pressure on his fingers to play a few keys before pausing again to look at his older brother. To really look at him.

“But,” he sighs. “You want to,” Kol says, softly.

Klaus’ eyes widen in shock.

“That’s…” he hesitates to speak again, trying his best not to stutter. “None of your business,” he admits, strongly.

And with that, the original hybrid gets up and swiftly exits the music room. 

―

She lies in his bed.

Hayley Marshall isn’t your typical werewolf queen – she’s also borderline. The girl is a possessive little thing, gluttonous and lazy as she sleeps passed all fifteen of her alarms (Klaus turns her phone off by the fourth ring. He knows her well enough to be aware of the fact that if she hasn’t woken up by then, she’s already decided that she’s not going to be productive today). 

“You know,” Hayley grumbles, first thing in the bloody morning. “There are rumors about us already,” she sighs.

Klaus considers her for a minute. Those bitten and swollen lips, that tousled mess of hair, his shirt flimsily slipping passed her slender shoulders. She was so very frail. “I’m aware,” he says.

“Whispers about how I’m the first woman you’ve ever been with,” Hayley smirks.

He rolls his eyes, he’s had enough of her teasing him. “So what if you are?” he jerks. His tone catches her off-guard. She knows she’s crossed a line. “Does gender really matter to you?” He goes on to say.

And, Hayley figures this out long ago but - despite his bravado in every other aspect of life, Klaus always seems to withdraw whenever sex or romance comes up. Not to mention how bent out of shape he got at the very mention of labels.

“Not particularly,” she whispers instead, biting on her bottom lip.

Hayley doesn’t even examine her feelings when she’s with anyone because everything’s always so heady and intense that she’s too busy feeling to analyze any of it. So, in a way, she guesses she understands.

“I’ve been with women too, you know,” the she-wolf shrugs.

He throws his head back in laughter. “I’m sure you have,” Klaus chuckles.

She doesn’t tell him that she has all these feelings for him but can’t name them – that naming them gives them too much room for fruition – that she wants to kiss him so badly.

Instead, they both stare at the window, off into the sunset.

―

It’s not that Klaus never thought he could love women, it’s just that, he never thought he could love anyone at all.

The isolation Klaus feels is an extremely new. For the first time in his life, he doesn’t have anyone to talk to. He knows his family tends to brush off his ideas and musings as nonsense more often than not, but they still listen to him anyway.

Even as far out as some of the things he’s brought up at the dinner table have been, this is something he wouldn’t even be able to find the words for even if he were stupid enough to blurt it out to his whole family.

But, he did love Hayley.

And for now, he figures he doesn’t mind keeping this to himself as long as he gets to keep it.

―


	3. i'll crawl home to her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He wakes up somewhere between life and death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Hiii cutie ! Can you please write a klayley au where Klays dies and Hayley is waiting for him in the afterlife or something?

― 

He wakes up somewhere between life and death.

Klaus’ body lies in limbo - he knows there’s no such thing as heaven of hell - and even if there were, the original hybrid is neither saint nor sinner. He didn’t belong to either side. 

So, ideally, he’d expect nothing less. Still, he didn’t think he’d die so soon - at the hands of newbie witch no less. He supposes all life must come to an end. And he’s lived long enough.

Perhaps, it was time he roamed around this part of the world for a good bit right now.

“Hey,” he suddenly hears, turning around to see Hayley Marshall, of all people. She stands against a tree, smiling at him. “So, how’d you wind up here?” She wonders.

He pauses, registering the fact that she was actually right there, in front of him. He couldn’t help but hesitate, after all, he hadn’t seen her in so long. “I could say the same about you, sweetheart,” Klaus says instead, smirking. “Thought you’d be running off in to the sunset with my dear brother by now,” he chuckles.

“Ah, not every one can be so lucky,” she says, with an eyeroll - it was an obvious joke, since the wolfhaven she’s in didn’t allow vampires after all. “Guess I’m stuck with you,” Hayley shrugs.

“I suppose so,” Klaus agrees, taking a few steps closer to her. He places a hand against the tree trunk, leaning into her in the process. “Fate works in mysterious ways, doesn’t it?” the original hybrid goes on to say.

The she-wolf scoffs at his latest statement. “Since when do you believe in fate?” she asks, curious.

He trails off, lingering a hand over her cheek. She’s surprised by how warm his caress is, despite the fact that he’s dead. She sighs, he hadn’t touched her in so god damned long. It felt like salvation.

“Well,” Klaus breaks her trail of thought. “How else do you explain this mess, little wolf?” He questions.

“I don’t know,” she shrugs again, blushing. “Love, maybe?” she whispers softly, as she watches his eyes widen in shock.

“Love?” he releases, losing his usual ‘I’m one step ahead of you’ kind of composure. “You love me?” Klaus repeats.

She meets his gaze, fingers resting over his hand, toe to toe, nose to nose. “Maybe,” Hayley says. “I never got the chance to find out,” she admits to him.

He doesn’t know what to say - except the fact that she was always able to make him speechless. Whether it was intentionally or unintentionally, Hayley Marshall still had it in her to meet him eye to eye.

“I see,” Klaus nods, while his fingers are grasping her chin in order to make her look up at him. “So then, ready to spend the rest of our afterlives together?” he grins, with all his teeth - sharp fangs glinting in the moonlight.

She leans in to kiss him and whispers: “yeah, I am,” before their lips meet.

(For eternity).

―


	4. sunshine in her hair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> requested by anonymous: “Hey kinda random but can you do something with Hayley being the Mikaelson welcoming party to the other side?”

―

There’s a painting forming in the back of his mind. 

Deep, dark shades of maroon decorating the edges of the canvas. And plumb berries adorning the frame, crispy fall leaves and fresh snow on branches. At the center of it, there is a girl―

He wakes up to her lips.

“You’re awake,” long brown locks cascade around him, like silky smooth walls curtaining him away from the sunlight. 

He sits up and finds himself in the middle of her bed. “Hayley,” he finally speaks, still astonished. 

She smiles, hearing her name fall from his lips was like salvation ― like deep deep devotion, like true love.

“I guess in the end,” she breathes, slowly, “neither of us made it, did we?” the she-wolf softly whispers.

Klaus takes a moment to remember his daughter, to recall that she is orphaned…just like her parents. “I’m sorry,” he tells her instead, unable to meet her gaze.

“It’s okay,” Hayley doesn’t even hesitate to say to him. And it truly catches him off-guard. “You know, some things just aren’t meant to be,” she goes on to tell him.

He sits up, leaning himself against the headboard. It takes him a few seconds of silence before he figures out that this isn’t where vampires are supposed to go when they die. That’s why Elijah’s not here. That’s why he could hear howling coming from outside.

“You want to hear some good news?” she suddenly asks him, breaking him free from his depressing trance.

“Yes,” Klaus releases.

She smiles, gaze shifting towards the open window. “Ansel is here,” she admits to him.

He widens his eyes, breath stolen away from his lips by the ghost of his wrong doings - by his own murdering hands. “I…I can’t,” Klaus confesses. “How can I face him after what I did to him?” He questions her, as if she even has anything remotely close to the answers he’s looking for.

Unexpectedly, Hayley slips her fingers into his hand. 

“He’s been waiting for you,” it’s all she says, before offering his palm a tight squeeze. “He knows that - everything you did - you did it for Hope,” she can’t help the tears that rolls down her cheeks at the mention of their daughter’s name.

But, she had a handful of beautiful years with the most precious thing in the world to her. And maybe, that was a lot more than so many people get the chance to do. It’s a lot more than her parents could be alive for. Maybe that was enough.

Hayley has to come to terms with her fate at some point. Besides, her family is here - Jackson, Oliver, Mary, her parents…they were all here.

And now, Klaus was here as well.

“We’re going to watch over her,” Klaus interrupts her train of thought. “Hope, we’re going to look after her from up here, together,” he says, in hopes that she finds comfort in his words.

She nods, pressing their foreheads together. “Together,” she repeats, offering him a small smile.

The last thing he could think of telling her at this moment is that he loves her - more than the mountains love the skies, more than the shore loves the sea. He loves her like airclouds, like cradled dreams, like Mars loves Venus.

(And there’s a painting forming in the back of his mind - maroon vignette around the edges of the canvas, berries on the frame, fall maples leafs, snowflakes and, at the center of it―

two wolves,

circling each other,

like fallen stars).

―


	5. But I Want to be Among the Mad People

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He struggles to piece him together, once his lover now a stranger; like something out of an old English novel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> I loved your story about Klaus dating guys could you do more like it? Like him and Hayley having the same ex/one night stand and running into him or something. Thanks

― 

i. it’s like he’s in wonderland 

At first, Klaus doesn’t recognize him.

His overgrown beard and long hair - that lengthy grey coat and those rounded glasses made the original hybrid rethink his entire relationship with the young vampire. He struggles to piece him together, once his lover now a stranger; like something out of an old English novel.

“Klaus,” Hayley whispers, slipping her fingers over his shoulder, “What are you looking at?” 

Her voice brings him back, he shakes his head, returning her gaze. “Nothing in particular, sweetheart,” Klaus slowly tells her.

Hayley of course, doesn’t believe him. She’s been queen of New Orleans for less than two weeks, and already, she was rather territorial. 

The female hybrid scans the room - their second annual Mikaelson ball was taking place as per usual, and nothing seemed out of the ordinary, as of yet anyway.

Rebekah was dancing with Marcel, lips locked on his cheek. Kol was lurking, wine glass in one hand, and the other slowly circling the waist of a young witch. Elijah’s being quiet, fingers slowly tapping on the lonely piano notes at the end of the room as someone mingles in his ear about the newest vampire and werewolf squabbles the locals were having.

Hope is greeting someone at the door, smiling from ear to ear.

“Stefan,” Hayley finally figures, immediately deciding that she would like to make her way towards him. “What’s he doing here?” She wonders.

“I don’t know,” Klaus shrugs, taking a big swig of his wine glass. “I suppose we should find out?” he asks, nervously.

Hayley nods, as she copies him and takes a gulp of wine herself. “Yup,” She shakily says, taking the first step towards Stefan.

― 

ii. but there’s no white rabbit - only monsters

There’s history there, for the both of them. 

Klaus has no name for what they were - but with all the heat and passion - the music and drama - it was the 60s you know? Back when he was the Ripper with blood on his hands, on his lips, on his neck and shoulders. And they’d kill, they’d murder, they’d have passionate sex on the stair well.

Old friend, he’d say to him, after years and years of searching, I’ve found you.

Hayley doesn’t know what to call him either - he’s just someone who used to kiss her in the dark. When she first ran away to Mystic Falls and he saw her, huddled at the benches during morning football practice. The bad girl in the leather jacket who reminded him just too much of Katherine. 

The one he would sneak out of advanced calculus so they could get ice cream and get handsy in the janitor’s closet.

And now, he was in New Orleans, dancing with her daughter.

Hayley wonders if things could get any more strange than this.

― 

iii. and alice falls, she falls, she falls, she falls

“I need a place to stay,” Stefan whispers, looking a bit ashamed and disheveled. But, it makes sense, with his appearance and all. Not that he was homeless, he was a vampire after all, Stefan could always compel himself whatever luxuries he wanted. 

He had just, in a sense, let himself go - not that either hybrid minded this new look of his either, after all, this was Stefan Salvatore they were talking about. The man could make aluminum foil dresses look good.

Klaus wraps an arm around him pulls him in. “You know,” he sings. “You’re always welcome in my home,” he reminds him, with that classic Mikaelson charm coming in strong.

Stefan shrugs, it’s all far too familiar, his touch, his scent, the way their eyes meet. It’s nice, it’s why he left Mystic falls in the first place.

“It’s why I came here,” he tells them, remembering Damon and Elena and all his useless worries. This was good, this was a fresh start - like sunrise.

“Stay,” Hayley finally speaks, warm fingers wrapping around his. “For as long as you need,” she smiles, and it’s like they’re in high school again.

“Thanks,” Stefan acknowledges, holding back tears. “I really appreciate that,” he grins.

Both hybrids nod and decide to lead him upstairs to their guestroom.

(If they were going to lead him to wonderland, than they would both be the most courteous).

―


	6. and it was like slow motion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wolves have a ritual.
> 
> Everyone mates with the alphas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: okay but here me out, there are literally no fics dedicated to this one subject and tbh i trust in your ability to deliver the best every time. all a sis wants is some kind of smut between klaus/hayley/jackson akksksks

― 

The wolves have a ritual.

Everyone mates with the alphas.

It’s tradition, after all - they were all supposed to go through it in order to be part of the pack. That’s what made them so close, so bonded, so intimate. The wolves in Louisiana weren’t just a bunch of animals hounded together, they were familiar with each other’s bodies, with what made each other tick, and squirm, and moan―

After all, that’s the best way to know one’s weaknesses, to know one’s soft spots.

So when it’s Jackson’s turn, he knows he’s in for quite the sexual experience.

Oliver had bragged about the way Hayley lets out the wildest of screams when she bent over, legs fallen apart, howling while his arms are fixed around her neck. God, that woman liked things rough - liked things primal.

Aidan loved to speak about the way Klaus fucked the life out of anyone - how he’d grab his preys by their arms and legs, pinning them down with his knees, hard cock burying into them slowly. Carefully. With the precise calculation of heavy hounded lover who knew nothing else but blood, but sweat, but tears―

But pleasure.

Jackson’s never been too wild - he’s been with a few women here and there, but nothing as intense as what he was about to experience tonight.

He looks down at the scriptures their ancestors had left for them, reading them out loud, drinking from the cup where every wolf had poured in a drop of their blood, and finally, made his way towards the alphas bedroom.

Jackson knocks once, and at the sound of Hayley’s sweet voice, he’s almost immediately entranced.

― 

The room is red - crimson drapes and sheets, rose scented candles lit all around, flower petals adorning the floor, making a path towards the bed, where both wolves lied, intertwined, waiting for him.

Klaus is first, as per usual.

“Don’t be nervous, love,” he whispers, cold dead hands cupping his cheek. The young wolf flinched, stepping back and stumbling into the bed. The original hybrid crawled on top of him. “We’re very experienced, we’ll take good care of you,” he smiles, leaning in to touch his arm.

“Believe me,” Jackson chuckles, “I’m painfully aware of that fact,” he shrugs - feeling the slight tickle of fingers crawling up his back.

“Then,” Hayley shows up behind him, grinning from ear to ear, “What’s the matter?” she wonders, nails digging into his skin, leaving deep deep marks, almost as if to make him her territory.

He hisses at the slight pain, at the slight action of dominance. “I might not be super good, at anything really, compared to what you two have done anyway,” he nervously releases, even though the ritual itself isn’t about being good or bad, it’s just a right of passage really.

That’s all it was.

“Jack,” the she-wolf takes on a calmer tone, fingers now on his face, worshiping the exquisite line of his jaw, following every inch of his gaze. “Every wolf is unique,” she tells him.

“In smell, in sight,” Klaus follows through, grabbing him by the hips. “In taste,” he growls in his ear, making him sweat with anticipation. 

Finally, Hayley crawls closer - and softly kisses Jackson’s lips. And suddenly, he’s all relaxed. He falls limp in Klaus’ arms and leans against his chest.

“We don’t like to presume things,” she says. “We just like to have fun, don’t we Klaus?” Hayley sings, biting on her bottom lip.

The original hybrid takes the bait, as per usual, and nods. “Yes sweetheart,” he tells her. “That we do,” Klaus repeats, grabbing her by the back of her hair.

― 

Jackson had never been fucked by a man before - but, in wolf folklore, gender fades in to meaninglessness. It’s not about that, it’s about how he mates with his alphas, how he shows them intimacy, love and respect. 

It’s about how Klaus isn’t just the aggressive sex freak Francesca drools about, or how Hayley isn’t just the slutty fuck whore that Keelin lusts about―

It’s about when Klaus kisses him - it’s slow. It’s like he’s creating a work of art, a masterpiece, each time he makes love. He takes his time, learning every part of his lover’s body - and then, he strikes when the time is right. When Jackson’s hard cock just can’t take any more of the teasing, of the taunting.

And with Hayley; things are so much more than he could ever imagine. Of course, he had a crush the queen of wolves. Almost all the other wolves did. She was kind, generous, brave - so being with her, like this, was like something out of his dreams.

She was royalty, through and through, from the creaminess of her thighs to her swollen lips, her tousled dark locks. 

Jackson wants to kiss them both raw, until he leaves stains of color on their pales lips - marking them as his instead of him as theirs. 

― 

It the pale morning light, Jackson almost forgets that he’d be waking up in the middle of wolves. In the middle of Klaus’ lips pressed against his ear, and Hayley’s hair in his face.

It was nice - mating rituals and weird blood pacts aside - this was a good experience for him.

Definitely a night well spent.

―


	7. when the moon wouldn't come out -

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> soulmates au again as requested on tumblr!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> au/or what if Mystic Falls has a soulmates curse put on it and Hayley gets paired up with the last person she expects.

― 

Her love is a waterlily resting in a pond - calm, tranquil and quiet.

She watches from the sidelines: a girl who hides behind words and a blue eyed boy. He’d been introduced to her as a teacher of the fine arts who spent his summers in Paris, in Venice, in New York City. He was a wealthy man with a large family. Four brothers, two sisters. He lived a full life - of adventure, love, loss.

Hayley took note of all of this before she walks into their new home.

“Hello,” he says, in a smooth voice, “I’m Klaus Mikaelson, your soulmate,” he holds his hand our for her to take.

She watches him carefully, and hesitates to slip her fingers into his palm.

― 

She doesn’t talk to Klaus for three days.

Hayley hates him for not crawling after her - like a lost boy. That’s what your soulmate is supposed to do, love you unconditionally. Tyler Lockwood was supposed to be hers, she was sure of it. That’s what the wolves had told her, that’s why she came all the way to dreary old Mystic Falls.

But, this blasted curse and then - Tyler committed the ultimate act of betrayal as a wolf.

He fell in love with a vampire.

And that was that.

― 

Hayley chooses Kol’s old bedroom because it has a fireplace. 

Klaus’ mansion becomes a house full of ghosts to her. She learns that they are haunted by siblings he once daggered and others who ran off because of his crazy antics. She hates it here - where everything is so sad and gone. This home is so empty, she thinks.

“Hayley,” he whispers, walking in as her door remains open. Klaus was strangely kind to her, she doesn’t question it. After all, he could just be lonely, all cooped up in this giant house, all by himself.

As his soulmate, she’s forced to be with him, so now, at least he has someone to talk to.

“What do you want?” She quips, sounding on edge.

“Come with me,” he orders, and it doesn’t surprise him that she refuses to comply. Hayley pulls the covers closer, all cooped up in Kol’s old bed.

“Why?” The she-wolf asks instead.

Klaus clears his throat, adjusting his tone to fit her fragility. He supposes that he could try and be softer towards her. “Please,” he whispers quietly. “I want to show you something,” he says, leading her out the door.

She walks after him and he brings her to the left wing of his mansion - where she was forbidden to venture out to. Klaus hadn’t told her the reason for it was that it was under-construction. She had just assumed he was hiding the worst of things back there.

But instead, he brings her to a large chamber.

The room is crafted beautifully - with old werewolf symbols and statues carved into the wood. The walls are covered in books about old folklore, histories of numerous packs and traditions. There are ancient werewolf heirlooms trapped in glass boxes, like exhibit pieces in a museum, with scripts about them written on plaques.

“I made this for you,” Klaus finally tells her. “I hope you like it,” he says, as he leaves her alone to enjoy the place.

― 

She spends all her days cooped up in that same room.

Klaus slides in a few additions every now and then - pictures of his siblings, a portrait of Hayley he had done while she was sleeping, old scrolls about werewolf birthmarks to help her find out more about her family.

Each and every day, she got more and more comfortable.

And she realizes that maybe, this could be her home after all.

―


	8. to cast a stone into water

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Hi :) I’m not sure if you had this request before, but can you please do a short story that takes place after 5x6 and is based on how the family (Freya, Kol, , Vincent, Rebekah, Marcel, Davina, - basically every character whose reaction wasn’t shown + Klaus,Hope) reacts to Hayley’s death. I just rewached the final season and I find it unfair that they didn’t really shed a tear for her. Thank you!

-

Freya.

She has the strangest relationship with death.

It comes and goes - like the rain. 

The witch girl is an old soul, she has seen so many lives begin and end, you’d think she’d get used to it by now. But, it was hard, each and every time. Hayley Marshall was like a sister to her - abrasive, strong-willed and angry.

She admired every bit of the little wolf cooped up in the bedroom next to hers.

(Freya remembers the nights Hayley would watch old movies with her while they shared a blanket. How she liked her popcorn with too much butter, how she fell asleep before the end, on Freya’s shoulder).

She turns the television on and bites her bottom lip, wondering when the pain will stop.

-

Kol.

He shuts the curtains and locks himself his old room - the room that was then passed down to her, and he’s not too sure how to feel about that.

The wolf girl’s scent is everywhere: in his sheets, in his bed, even in the crevices of the walls. Kol wasn’t close with her, he never even got the chance to know her. But she was family - she slept in his room for years and he doesn’t even know what her favorite color was. He doesn’t even know when her birthday was. He doesn’t even know her last name.

He never got to ask her.

And now he never will.

It feels odd - like mourning the death of a stranger.

-

Vincent.

He orders her favorite drink at Rousseau’s, a classic Sol beer with a slice of lime in it.

He laughs - Hayley Marshall was anything but a traditional woman. She chugged down her drinks and laughed louder than the old Irish drunk next to her. She was a scrappy little thing, and Vincent knew that every moment they spent together was joyous.

She was his loyal, wise and trusting friend. 

He finds himself asking if she’s still laughing the same way up there - wherever she is.

-

Rebekah.

She stares at her old wedding dress that hangs behind her door.

Rebekah remembers how beautiful Hayley looked when she first put it on. How she sparkled like Sunday morning raindrops - how she smiled.

Hayley wasn’t the type to dream about being anyone’s bride, she never got wrapped up with the concept of marriage because her dreams were stolen away from her when she was a child. She told Rebekah this the night she received that dress. That she had trouble picturing herself in it.

Rebekah will always remember those words - how this beautiful girl before her was about to get married, to fulfill the dream that the original vampire always wanted - and yet, she was sad.

She feels tears rushing down her cheeks as she struggles to fold up the wedding dress and put it away.

-

Marcel.

He remembers the first time he saved her - when she was just this little baby wrapped up in her mother’s blanket, kicking and screaming for the chance to break free.

Marcel knows the face of a warrior - knows the eyes of a fighter. And that’s what Hayley Marshall had. She was an enigma, through and through.

He wonders how he had been so lucky to know her. To spend time with her, to have his life tangled with hers in such a way. He wants to run, he wants to knock on her door and for her to be there to tell him that he’s making stupid decisions.

But, he can’t do that anymore. He can’t do anything more.

He just can’t.

So he does the last thing he cares to do - Marcel prays.

-

Davina.

Sometimes, she thinks that she sees her in the shadows.

Davina Claire has a secret she keeps from everyone - from even Kol. The girl can see herself in Hayley Marshall. A young thing desperately in love with a Mikaelson who’s fate could only turn out one way.

In death.

She knows being with Kol is dangerous, it’s always been. Maybe that was the appeal at first, dating a bad boy, it was a thrill. But now, she’s in love with a monster. And there’s this other girl who was in love with his brother. And now she was burnt to a crisp.

Davina can’t decide what to feel - her heart sympathizes with Hayley. But her brain, it likes to disassociate. 

-

Klaus.

He stares at her letters to him and realizes that he loved her in all the wrong ways.

He mourns her the only way he knows how - by running.

He goes to the place where he first met her: that same doe-eyed girl who was crying for all the other ones like her. He saw something in her, something that told him that when she was thrown to the wolves - she would come back leading the pack.

And that’s exactly what she did.

A true leader knows when to sacrifice herself. When the pack needs her most, a mother will always set herself on fire to save their lives. She’ll look at her mate, and then at her little pup, and then -

She’ll run in to war with her tongue hanging between her teeth.

(He sighs while getting on his knees and clenching the soil between his fingers - he kneels for his queen, one last time).

-

Hope.

She’s got half a mind to jump off a bridge - the other telling her that her mother would come back from the dead with claws just so she could stop her from making the stupidest decision of her life. 

Hope laughs for the first time since Hayley passed away. She knows what her mom would say, how suicide is never the answer. But, at the same time, she is all that young Hope has ever known.

What in the world is she supposed to do without her dear old matriarch?

He mother told her to live - over and over, again and again. She told her to keep going, to never stop dreaming.

But, in her dreams, all she sees is a wolf - soft, shiny brown fur, eyes big and black like the night, staring her down like she’s a full moon.

Hope will never forget how her mother looked at her. 

That’s one thing she knows for sure.

(She steps away from the edge of the bridge, knowing that her mother is still out there, watching her every move and breathing out a sigh of relief).

-


	9. you’ve got your demons - and darling, they all look like me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gracemarieb25 on tumblr asked:
> 
> can u write a Klayley Drabble like Harley Quinn and the joker but he isn’t abusive
> 
> author's notes: well the whole ‘but he isn’t abusive’ thing made me laugh - I don’t know how well I wrote this controversial story but here it is. also all I know about these two is based Suicide Squad so that is my only reference (forgive me comic book fans XD)

-

He looks forward to his sessions with her.

Her eyes are what he is most fond of - hazel with a hint of yellow spots, watching him carefully as he speaks, as he twitches. She’s writing it all down, every move he makes and calculating it’s meaning in her pretty little head.

He wonders how in the world she sees the humanity in him. 

Or maybe, he’s wrong about that.

Maybe it’s his dark side that fascinates her the most.

“Tell me about you,” He suddenly says - amidst all the silence.

She widens her eyes, blinking twice at his comment. “About me?” she wonders.

He pauses, waiting for her to finally meet his gaze. “Hayley,” he whispers and immediately, she seems ticked off. “Doctor Marshall,” he corrects, and his met with her approving smile. “You know just about all there is to me - to my madness, I think I deserve to know a bit more about yours,” he smirks.

Hayley searches his face for his motive - studying his features very attentively.

“I am not supposed to discuss that,” she says instead, to his disappointment.

“C’mon now sweetheart,” he feigns innocence, bright blue eyes glinting with nothing but evil. “It’s just us here.” he tells her. “Just you, me…and the devil himself,” Klaus reveals, pointing his finger upwards.

She hasn’t a clue what he means - after all, these were the words of a madman, and studying him made no sense. There was no fixing the crazies, there was no medicine, no solution to this problem.

But maybe - there is something else.

Something entirely different.

“I’m afraid there isn’t much madness to me,” Hayley shrugs. “You’ll be disappointed to hear that I am a pretty boring psychiatrist,” she admits and immediately, she’s met with a frown.

He knows that she’s lying.

“No one in your field of work is boring,” Klaus explains. “What do I have to do to get it out of you?” he asks, sounding serious.

She doesn’t know if this is the real him - it’s his voice and his body but, this can’t be the same criminal they all make him out to be. The same mad man who went around killing and murdering, wrecking havoc and setting the world on fire. And now, here he is sitting right in front of her, ever so curious about this painfully ordinary girl before him. 

“Klaus,” she sighs. “Your session is almost over, is this really all you want to talk about?” Hayley questions him instead - desperately attempting to get back to her motives.

“Perhaps,” Klaus offers. “Hearing about you will help me open up, I’m sure you still have quite a few things about that you’re dying to know,” he replies, swiftly.

Too swiftly.

She knows he’s up to something, but she won’t find out what if she doesn’t play along. “Fine,” Hayley sings. “I guess these next fifteen minutes will be about me,” she says, taking a quick glance at the clock and the remaining time between now and when she would have to leave him. 

It pains him when she does, it’s about the only thing that does make him feel anything, nowadays anyway. 

“I guess so,” Klaus whispers.

He hears about her childhood, about her time in the orphanage and endless string of foster homes and that ex-boyfriend who told her she would never amount to anything worthy of anyone - until she did.

She was an extraordinary woman, who had been through countless hardships and yet, she came out victorious.

He wonders, amidst all the pain, how she didn’t end up going mad.

And then he realizes, perhaps this wasn’t her purpose - it was his.

For she is not fated to fix him. Instead, he is fated to break her. Somehow, someway, he is destined to drive her down a black hole with him.

Yes, she was his ticket out of this insufferable prison. And in return, he was her ticket out of her painfully mundane existence.

-


End file.
